winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Genix Club: Episode 2
The Ring of Solaria is the second episode of the first season of The Genix Club.' ' Plot "I am Blaise, daughter of Bloom. Yeah, the red-head. Me and my friends are suppose to be the Next Generations heroes and Guardian Fairies. After my Aunt Stella revealed to us that the Ring of Solaria isn’t really gone, me and my friends struggle with that to do next." Days have passed and we see Thalia in the library, looking through pages and pages of books all about the Battle of Asphiara. What happened that day, what happened with the heroes and what happened to the people who participated. She sat in the library. Eyeglasses on her hair with pen in hand. Mayen passes back in, and whispers a hi to one of the staff members. She plops down more books inside of Thalia’s already big pile. The girls greet each other. "Did you find anything new?" Thalia shakes her head and slams the book away. "No, everything’s the same. The clouds open up and Stella makes her big speech about peace and love and destroys the Ring of Solaria as a symbol of peace and safety of the Magic dimension of the force that attacked—" Her thoughts stop."But that’s also another question..who did they exactly fight at the Battle of Asphiara?" Mayen sighs as she thinks and opens yet another book and starts jotting down notes. "No one really knows. Some say it’s the Ancestral Witches, other says it’s the Guild..The Shadow Guild or something.." The hairs on her neck stand up and she freezes. Mayen writes for a couple more seconds before realizing and looking at her confused. "What? Are you okay?" "The Shadow Guild..You said?" Mayen just nods her head. Thalia swallows harshly, her eyes going from Mayen to the book. The Shadow Guild. Alfea, Outside ''' Thalia came out of the doors of the Library, books still in her hands. She’s not surprised to see Blaise and Harmony together standing by the door. "You find anything?" Harmony grabs some of the books from her and Thalia thanks her quietly. "Yeah," the girl wraps a piece of hair around her ear."We did find out that the Portal to Asphiara was destroyed but there is a way get that back." Harmony furrows her eyebrows as they walk down the steps out the campus."Okay but like..what even is Asphiara?" Both of the girls stop and look at their friend who sheephisly smiles. "What?" They both sigh. "History lesson later, right now..I wanna know why there is a Red Fountation Ship here." She places her hands against her chest, as she stares at the ship. Great. Her brother. She stares inside the windows but Harmony suddenly hits her side. "Look.." Blaise raises an eyebrow and looks and there she sees Serena running towards the ship."W-what..what is she doing.." Blaise groans and runs down the steps, leaving her back with Thalia who yells as she nearly falls over from the amount of stuff in her hands but Harmony quickly grabs her arm despite nearly falling herself. "Serena! Serena!" She runs down the steps quickly and to her side just as the doors of the ship opened and she realized it was too late and she made a big mistake coming down here. "Oh no.." Serena grinned brightly but Blaise looked horrified. '''Alfea, Upstairs'' '' "Oh no." Harmony and Thalia both mumbled. Alfea, Downstairs '' '' There they were..all of the Red Fountain Boys. Wby there were here, Blaise had no idea. But with Serena’s face she could only assume it was her doing. "Serena.." She whisper yelled, frozen in her spot. But the girl was not thinking of her at all in this moment. She ran into the ship, into the only guy that was ready enough to catch her — Forcer‘s arms. Forcer was tall and fit and had dark blond hair. He looked kind of like a Irish man except just way talker On her side she felt Thalia and Harmony Well just Harmony. Once Thalia realizes who was on the ship everything else was abandoned. "Elijah!" She yelled. She ran inside the ship and dragged him down the stairs. A boy that was tall with black hair and blue eyes, Blaise didn’t know who the fuck know he was and honestly she was kind of confused. "Hey, knucklehead!" He said teasingly. Harmony turned to Blaise."Who is that?" She whisper yelled. Blaise shrugged."I know what you know," she whispered yelled back. He knocked on her head softly and she scrunched her nose. They both laughed before engulfing each other into a large hug. Harmony finally decided to just say something. "Hey, uh, Lia? Do you have a secret boyfriend or—" They instantly pulled away and looked at her with disgust causing Blaise to burst out into laughter."No, no," they both said to her."This is my cousin, Elijah. Elijah, this is Blaise, Harmony and you know Serena." The two girls, with Serena jumping back out from the Red Fountain vehicle and waving to him at the end as well. Elijah waved towards all of them, where Harmony was the only one who waved back and Blaise avoided eye contact. Blaise made an ‘ah’ sound."Yeah, my brother told me about you..speaking of my brother..where is he?" At the mention of Tyler, Thalia’s eyes lit up. "Oh, he’s back at Red Fountain dealing with stuff. He said he’d come later,” Her eyes lift up to meet another boy with curly green hair and brown eyes. He had a small nose piercing like Blaise herself. She folded her arms against her chest. “And you know this because,” the man sighed and placed down the items in his grip and held out his hand for her to shake. “Chris. I’m his roommate.” Blaise shook his hand and nodded.“Uh..” he searches around and grabs his friend behind him.“And this is Adrian,” he had curly black hair and large chocolate eyes. Adrian gave them a charming smile and nodded. "Nice to meet you guys,” Thalia says shyly as Blaise remains quiet. "So..where's Ocean and Malaida?" Elijah asked them. That caused a spark to go inside the four of them. “Where did they go..like actually? I haven’t seen Ocean since she left to answer that phone call.“ Serena asked the rest of them. “They are probably fine. But since we’re asking questions now, what are you..” Blaise pointed the guys.“Doing here.” Elijah gets a smirk on his face.“Thought you guys needed attractive guys to help you out.” Forcer dapped Elijah up for that one. Blaise snorted.“Attractive? In your dreams lover boy. Now fess up, before I go ask Faragonda." All the guys looked between each other before Chris cleared his throat. A screen showed up in front of their faces with a floating diagram."Incase you didn’t know, word got around about Asphiara that there was still something going on over there and we figured you needed some extra strength so we‘re gonna be staying on campus for a bit." Harmony groaned.“Great, now everyone’s going to be on our backs about it.” Blaise scrunches up her nose. "On..there?" She gestured towards the ship. Adrian nodded his head."Yup. There’s actually more space than it seems and it’s really comfy." He takes a bite into the apple that’s in his hand. Classes were done for at Alfea, people were going on about their days many going through the barrier to go shopping in Magix and other activities. People were chit chatting by the dorms and walking by, but none of them looked like the princesses. The fact Asphiara got around and the girls didn‘t even know that they were doing yet left her with anxiety that Blaise didn’t wanna face yet. It went quiet and suddenly Forcer asked a question. "Is it true..Starlight..the Ring.." All eyes flickered to Serena. The brown haired girl held out her finger which showed the ring in all its glory. "Damn. It is." Adrian mumbled. The group chitchatted more before something caught Serena’s eye. She tapped Blaise’s shoulder."Hey..look.." It went quiet and there was Ocean talking to no one other than..Seth. This was not going to go well. In less than a second, Harmony was hot lining her way towards them. "Why would you mention it?" Blaise hissed knowing that this was not going to end well. "Welllll! We were looking for Ocean so I just thought, she’s talking to Seth might as well mention it to..Harmony.." her voice faded as she realizes her mistake. Chris winces and rubs his chin."Oh yeah, I remember Seth telling us about his ex girlfriend. Told us she was bat shit crazy." "This is why she shouldn’t be over there!” Blaise shouts and runs after her. Serena sighs and gestures to the others. “Don’t just stand there! Let’s go!" She exclaims. Harmony is about to jump into Seth, Ocean grabs her waist and pulls her back."Who told you to come back here?" She yelled at him. Seth looked completely disinterested as she scowled. "Elijah," Seth pointed to the black haired boy."Invited me." Thalia glares towards Elijah who just sheephisly shrugs his shoulders."Plus babe, I think you're just mad I'm not yours anymore." "Tricky can have you. You guys are a perfect match, both of you are snakes!" Harmony was not having it. Serena’s eyes widened as she leaned a hand against Forcer's shoulder. "Damn...she's really..damn." Serena really wishes she had popcorn at that moment. "Don't you dare talk about Tricky like that." He snarled. Harmony got into his face."What are you going to do about it huh?" Seth instantly went up but Adrian and Vex were quick to grab his shoulder and pull him back. The loudness intensified. It was slowly starting to get to everyone's head especially Thalia’s who did not do well with all the screaming. Gritted teeth, Thalia stood in the middle of them and pushed them back. "Stop it! Stop fighting!" She yelled. Harmony became quiet knowing that when Thalia was yelling; it was bad."Aren't we all friends? We can't petty things like Tricky get in the way of what’s really important, Asphiara!” And suddenly a big grain of thunder rumbles in their ears. Thalia gasped and looked up towards sky. Although they were covered by a force field, the air around them was grey and stormy. She stepped back from the opening of the school as a lightning bolt went off loudly inside of her ears. "W-what's, happening?" Ocean asked with a shaking voice. Thalia gulped and suddenly the forcefield opens and out came the three demons themselves with a girl in their hands unconscious Ocean’s eyes widened and she leapt up."Mayen!" A girl with pretty hair and dressed in purple held the girl. Out of the shadows came two other females, one with dark brown hair and the other with puffy purple hair. “Why do they look so familiar?” Serena asked herself, rubbing her chin. The girl in the middle who held Mayen, dropped her with a laugh. Her body sprawled across the floor. “Blaise!” Serena yelled, Blaise turned her head to her friend.“Those..those are the kids of the Trix!” She rolled her eyes. “Great, now we have to deal with the evil powerpuffs.” She stood up, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she approached the three of them. The girl in the middle dropped from the sky onto the pavement. Ice went across the whole entire floor and Blaise felt her feet hook into the floor with ice, she gasped.“What the hell..” “Blaise!” She snapped her head behind her and saw the other sliding as they yelled, they were pushed behind her and back inside of the red fountain ship.“Blaise, no!” They banged on the doors and one of the girls evilly chuckled and kept the door shut with a harsh hold on it with her magic. “What..do..you want and who are you?” She gritted her teeth. Blaise felt the ice floating, freezing her feet and now freezing her thighs. She breathed heavily at the sensation. The girl came closer and leaned down at her in the eyes.“Blaise Anastasia, daughter of Bloom? Your mother imprisoned our mother’s.” The anger in her voice was scary.“Tricky, Cy and I grew up without them, our lives were hell. And now, I am going to give you hell.” She snarled. Blaise’s eyes flashed orange. “I’m sorry but I’m not responsible for what my mother did. I don’t know you and frankly I don’t care about you, but you messed with my friends,” North growls.“So now..I might just have to hate you.” A small smile comes onto her face.“What did you saw your name was,” she tries to keep it together as her top half starts becoming frozen. “Wynter. My names Wynter." "Well, Wynter, I hope you enjoy a little fire.” Her eyes widened as suddenly fire erupted from Blaise and was bolted straight at her. Wynter screamed as she was pushed back with flames across the ground into her sisters. Blaise grunted and pulled apart from the ice. She fell to her knees as she tried to feel her legs again. Wynter was knocked into Cy causing her magic to fail. The doors opened. The Ship “Stay here!” Thalia ordered them quickly as she felt the doors open. “What, no! You can’t deal with them alone!” Chris tried to argue. Serena turned back to face him and shook his hand.“We got this.“ "Genix Club! Transform!" Transformation She heard the fluttering of wings behind her; the girls came right to her side. Ocean grabbed her hand and lifted it up over her arm.“Are you okay, Blaise?” Blaise held her side.“Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t really like the cold,” she mumbled, it was going to be a while before she could transform. The Mini Trix stood up, growls falling from their lips.“I’ve had it with you annoying Fairies—” but something caught Tricky’s eye.“T-The Ring..” she whispered to Wynter who’s eyes widened. “The golden fairy! Get her!” “The golden fairy?” Serena shrieked. Blaise grunted and quickly put her hands together."Genix Transformation!" Quicker than a second, she was in front of Stella,“Firewall!”and a large wall of fire went over her front blocking the combination of the Tricky and Wynter’s attacks. If they weren’t mad before, they were mad now. “We’re going to be leaving with that Ring!” Cy yelled and pointed to it. “Yeah yeah, enough talk!” “More action?” Wynter snickered evilly and picked up Mayen who was slowly becoming conscious by her shirt.“Come on fairy~“ She taunted as she flew up. “Mayen!” Thalia and Ocean yelled, the two of them ran after Wynter while Serena, Harmony and Blaise dealt with Tricky and Cy. With Thalia and Ocean "Ice storm!" Wynter yelled and series of icicles starting propelling down at them. Thalia dodges them, flipping back and forth and heading straight up. Ocean’s eyes widened as she sees how they aren’t directly at them but at the people, below. She starts breaking them as fast she can. That leaves only Thalia. “Let! Her! Go!” Thalia screams and suddenly throws out nature attacks all causing Wynter to hobble to the right as she felt the impact. Wynter groans.“Fine!” She yelled quickly and dropped Mayen. Thalia’s eyes widened.“No!” Mayen is falling quickly, too quickly. On the Ground A storm cloud arose above Hurricane as she got angrier, as the other girls kept dodging attacks. It seemed like a distraction as Hurricane look like she was about to attack but she heard’s Tricky’s screaming ‘multiple me!’ Serena gasped and fell back on her heel as the girls dressed in purple surrounded them. “Jesus, so many girls without any style,” Serena says absolutely horrified. “Hey!” Harmony yells as she begins blasting them.“Stop insulting them and hit them!” Serena groans and flies up,“Fine! Shining Sundance!” Bright light comes from her and shines across the Tricky’s causing 1/3 of them to fall loose. Blaise eyes suddenly fell up when she heard screaming from Thalia.“Thalia?” She yelled up at her but her eyes widened when she realized Wynter had dropped the slightly conscious Mayen. “Bed of Leaves!” She heard Thalia cry as Mayen’s body fell faster then she could fly. Soft leaves landed on the ground and Mayen fell on them, thankfully. Thalia made it down to Mayen; checking to make sure she’s okay. They were distracted and Tricky took that as an opportunity. Harmony was quick to finally look back. “Blaise! Watch out!” A large purple energy bubble was coming straight towards her and it was too close.“Ah!” She held her face and braced for impact.“No!” Thalia yelled and stood in front of her and a powerful green blast arose out of her, inhaling the purple shot and sending it straight back to Tricky. Hurricane and Tricky were both sent flying outside of the barrier. Wynter’s eyes widened and she yelled to her sisters. She growls and points at them.“I’m not done here! You haven’t seen the last of us!” She flies away and out of the barrier. Everyone breathes hardly and the guys run towards them. The girls fall from the ground and their magic wears out, and they are in their normal clothes again. “Are you girls okay?” Thalia hears Mayen’s voice above her. Ocean, although tired her eyes widen and she runs to give the girl a hug.“Are you okay, girl?” “It feels like I took a super long but really nice nap.” The girls all laugh quietly. But at the same time she sees heels hot wheeling towards them. Mrs. Griselda. “Hi, Mrs Griselda.” All of the girls say on que. Her foot stops hardly against the floor.“Ladies..Gentlemen. You have ALOT of explaining to do." Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes